


A Wisp of Silk

by pushkin666



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik likes to wear silk stockings and dresses. Charles is happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wisp of Silk

It was the wisp of silk, the feel of it that touched Charles' mind. He tried to turn his thoughts away from it but all he could feel was the softness of stockings as they were pulled on and fastened to the garter. Charles closed his eyes and gripped the arms of the wheelchair. He knew very well whose thoughts he was catching. Erik wasn't trying to hide what he was doing, instead projecting as hard as he could at Charles. It was cruel in a way because there was nothing that Charles could do about it. He could picture Erik in his mind's eye; silken stockings stretched tight on those long legs and the dress, midnight blue and form fitting skimming Erik's thighs.

Years ago, when Charles had first read the desire in Erik's mind, he'd been shocked but after thinking about it he'd gone out and brought a pair of silk stockings, as large as he could find.

Erik had been angry and betrayed when Charles had given them to him, and Charles had been left to stare at the door as Erick stormed out. It had been four long days before Erik came back. Four long lonely days that Charles had hopelessly tried to fill. He'd tried to reach Erik with his mind but Erik had been closed off to him.

Finally, Erik had cornered him in the library. They'd talked long and late into the night. What had upset Erik the most wasn't the gift itself but the fact that Charles had read his mind, his desire. That was something he couldn't countenance. Charles had apologized profusely "but," he asked in a hesitant voice, "would Erik wear the stockings?" Erik had stared long and hard at him before quietly agreeing.

He'd come to Charles' bedroom the following night. Lifting his trouser leg for Charles, he'd shown him his stocking covered leg. Charles had smiled and although his hands had twitched to touch and stroke he'd kept them to himself.

That had just been the start. After that, Charles had followed the first gift with a lace garter. He'd found, through research, a supplier of man-sized ladies clothing and undergarments. After the garter had come more stockings. They ripped so easily after all, and then more underwear. He bought Erik a full set in black satin, then in white, then in delicate pink. He'd enjoyed watching Erik model them for him, but the best thing was seeing the look of freedom in Erik's eyes as he wore the garments.

He'd had two dresses made up for Erik; one red, silky and knee length, the other dark blue in a heavier fabric. This one just skimmed Erik's thighs. Erik had smiled and this time he'd let Charles touch, sliding his hand up Erik's leg and thigh, skimming his fingers along the hem of the skirt.

It had been their secret and slowly Erik had built up a second wardrobe for himself. It was still hard for Charles to forget what Erik looked like in a low cut burgundy negligee.

Charles rubbed his hand across his eyes. After he'd returned to the mansion he'd cleared out Erik's room. The only thing that remained of the clothes was the red silk dress that Charles had secreted away. Why Erik was sending these images to him now, after all this time, and all that laid between them, Charles didn't know. What Erik was trying to tell him? Charles closed his eyes and let his mind concentrate on what he could feel from Erik.

It was both cruel of Erik but also a gift and Charles was determined to enjoy it. If this was all he had of Erik these days, he would hold and treasure it. His friend was gone but this remained. Their secret.


End file.
